


The Mage of Elements

by ChamirianBels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magic, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamirianBels/pseuds/ChamirianBels
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a well-known mage throughout Britannia who taught himself to use all the basic elements. He teaches other would-be-mages or helps those born with the elemental gift to control their powers. After a day of training, he comes home to find his adopted sister missing and a letter of challenge. Arthur must traverse the different countries in search of his sister to rescue her. Along the way he meets a certain vampire who glues himself to his side. Others join him promising to rescue his sister, but the more people that join the longer it takes to rescue her. What will his sister be used for? Will he be able to rescue her in time before anything drastic happens to their world? Will that bloody vampire ever leave him alone or will he fall under temptation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my fanfiction stories from FF.Net that I'm kind of proud of. I'll be slowly posting up my FF.Net stories here. I'll either edit them before posting them or keep them as is, but either way they're going to be posted here. My username from FF.Net is ChamiriHatake101, so if anyone who reads my stuff there finds my things here, don't worry. I'm the same person.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own Hetalia, just the story plot line. I hope you enjoy.

            The earthly mud rises up out of the swampy water, dripping spills of muck back against where it came from.  The lumpy brown mush, hovering over the lake, starts forming into different shapes; first a circle, then  a square, after, a triangle.  The random shapes were just practice; to see if there was enough power and focus to make them precise.  The clump of mud was perfectly held in the air, and soon moved around.  That was a mistake; as soon as the piece of earth moved, it fell back into the water, splashing the apprentice's face.

            The boy sighed as he walked out of the swampy earth.  His bare feet were embedded into the earth and it took a lot of force, and strength, in the legs to pull them out of the mud.  He slowly made his way to the hard earth and noticed his mentor sitting by the willow tree, reading one of his old books written by an ancient master.

            He looked away, not wanting to have his mentor see the failure on his face.  The boy moved over to his stuff and picked them up as quietly and quickly as he could.  Once he had his stuff, he started walking toward his old, nearly abandoned village that was home to him.  “Daniel.”  He jumped and sighed.  Daniel turned to face his mentor and saw the young British man's serious face.  “You failed to move the mass of Earth again.”  His head fell.  His mentor, who goes by the name Arthur Kirkland, smiled and patted his shoulder.  “It's okay,” his student looked up at him again when he speaks, “you'll get it soon enough.”

            The boy smiled.  “I hope so.”  Arthur nodded and Daniel started running home.  He stopped and turned to wave good-bye.  “See you tomorrow Arthur!”

            The man smiled and waved back.  _At the age of fifteen he can do so much,_ Arthur turned to retrieve his own stuff and go into the forest, where his home lies and his sister waits, _and he chooses to be a mage to control the elements._   He chuckled to himself and headed off home.  “Children these days, they're full of wonder and mysteries.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at how Arthur came to know his sister.

        Arthur pulls his bag around his shoulder as he walks through the wood, glancing at every animal he sees running past him. He smiles at the kind little creatures that he adores and presses on towards his home. He knew that having a home in the middle of the woods wasn't a place many would live in, but he felt a peace when closer to nature. His home was just a mere cottage that he and his sister shared; it was small but big enough for the both of them.

        His sister, who he had claimed care for, was only sixteen years-old. Nothing really special about her, or so the people in the town thinks; they couldn't be more wrong. Sophie was a young, kind, caring, enthusiastic girl who had the honor of controlling all five elements: earth, wind, fire, air, and spirit. She enjoyed the gifts she's able to use but prefers to keep them a secret. The Brit chuckled and smiled as a memory of his sister was remembered.

  **The Mage of Elements**

        A day, like no other to him, he went into a main market town. He need supplies for his upcoming travels to the north where his presence was requested. He knew that he was just going to be used for the better of the greedy man who needed him, but he only did the deeds for the needed money. He gave his usual sigh as he slinked through the hurried crowd, trying to get to his usual stand for what he needed. Arthur soon approached the familiar stand and smiled at the same person who he's bought from for what seemed like ever to him. “Good evening, Miss Crowning.”

        The lady smiled and winked at the wizard. “Mornin' there Art. Here for the usual?” He chuckled and nodded. Usually he'd make a face at the nickname she gave him, but he's become accustomed to it. She reached behind here crates, searching for his supplies. “You're lucky I remember when you usually come and get called.” She found the parcel's and turned back around, handing them to her regular customer. “I'll just put that on your lingering due.” She winked at him and he chuckled again.

        “Yes, thank you, Alice.” He gave her a final smile and left for the gate.

        He usually heads straight there without any hassle, but a commotion that was going on riled a crowd of people. He heard some shouts near the middle of the town and peered over his shoulder. The opposite direction he was going had a crowd of people gathering around someone. The Brit's curiosity had beaten him like it usually does and he headed over to the circle to see just what the ruckus was about. As he made his way near the center, he heard a shout. “Let go of me you sodding wanker!” His eyes widened at the familiar use of language, and he caught a look at what was going on.

        A small girl was being pulled and pushed around by a man and some boys, assumed to be his sons. She was snarling at all of them as her hair was yanked this way and that way, holding back tears of pain as she kept up her visage. Her attire was filth; she wore what seemed like rags, but they covered most of her body, excluding the holes that let them see her pale skin. “Didn't you hear me twat? I said let go!” The girl was thrashing her legs, wriggling out of the grasps. “I didn't steal anything! I may be starved, poor and on the edge of death, but I don't go as low as to steal. I try to earn my food.” She turned to them, shaking her clothes and opening every pocket she had. “See? Nothing hiding.” The men scowled at her and lunged forward but were stopped as something happened; the earth under their feet shook making them fall on their asses. Her laugh didn't hold merriness, but more of fear. “Fuck.” She rushed through the crowd, bumping into the onlooking wizard, and ran for her hid-away.

        Arthur was truly stunned at the scene that happened before him; he knew that that earth shake wasn't a normal one but didn't understand why the girl reacted with fear. Trying to remember where she went, he followed her. After hours of searching, he heard a scuffle then a pound. He came around the corner to see the girl with her fist to the wall. “Excu-”

        “I can't believe I let my anger get to me!” She didn't hear him and cut him off as she vented her anger. “Damn it, I’m such a weak git. If only I wasn't “blessed” with these damn “gifts”; there a nuisance.” She pounded the wall again only to take the recoil and cradle her hand. “Damn it.”

        Arthur went closer to her. “Excuse me,” she turned around, frightened and almost waling the Brit in the face. He dodged easily and held her wrist, “there's no need for violence.” She didn't quite trust him but calmed down. He watched her and released her wrist when he knew she would make a move. “If you don't mind, I want to talk with you.” She scoffed, and he scowled. “Listen here, girly, I’m only here because I noticed your “gift”.” Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. He smiled at the fact that he had her full attention. “I want to talk about it.”

        “What about?” She was curious, but afraid. Would the man before her bribe her to use her powers for his own interest? “Why do you want to talk about them?”

        “Them?” Her eyes were shaking as she nodded. “You have more than just one?” Another nod. “Would you like to tell me how many?”

        There were a lot of different powers: lightening, ice, lava, storms, seeing the dead, and let's not forget the main five. She sighed, faltering before sharing. “I have control over the five main elements.” He blinked at the response. _That's...rare._ Arthur smiled as he looked at one of the few unique human beings in front of him. Not many people were able to hold enough power or strength to control those elements; most had to be born with all five in order to have no problem with them. She stared at his smiling face and looked away. “I've had them ever since I was young, or so I think.” he smiled wider but didn't catch the last bit she said.

        “How rare.” She glanced at him again. “It's about time I meet one of your type of bearers.” She cocked her head. “I've been looking for someone with the same ability as me, though I gained control over them by practicing, not by birth.” As he explained more about wanting an apprentice, he saw a small smile twitch on her face. “I don't need one, but I want one.” She nodded. “Oh, and before I forget and state how rude I am for not introducing myself,” he held a hand out towards her, “my name is Arthur Kirkland. I’m one of the main wizards throughout these parts of the country.”

        She gazed at his hand, taking it slightly. “I'm Sophie.” She looks up, giving him a sheepish smile.

        He couldn't help but think how cute she was. “Nice to meet you.” The released their hands and he got a sudden idea. “Hey, why don't you come and stay with me?” Sophie blinked as shock showed on her face. He smiled. “You could be my apprentice and I can teach you how to keep your powers under check.” She smiled at the idea and followed him as he headed to his destination. _Looks like I have a new sister._ He smiled at the young girl beside him and continued to the north with her on his heels.

**The Mage of Elements**

        Another part to the story that he thought was confusing, but understandable at the same time was when Sophie asked for him to keep quiet about her powers. _“I've been ridiculed enough, I don't want anyone else to know about it.”_ He had nodded and sighed as he stared at his sister. She still doesn't trust anyone even though it's been three years since they met.

        Arthur shook his head as the flash ended. “She's a mystery in her own way, but at least she's opened up to me over the years.” He approached his cabin which was situated next to a small water fall and pond. He loved his home with the nature around it and smiled as he appeared in front of the door. He pushed the door putting on a smile as he spoke. “Sophie, I’m home.” Though he stated to obvious, the usual brunette who jumps onto him with a “welcome back” was nowhere to be seen; instead all he saw was a house wrecked with evidence of a struggle being held. He couldn't believe his eyes, but as he panicked and searched the house frantically, he freaked. “Sophie!” No response; the only thing that proved that she was there before everything happened was her favorite necklace that he got her for her birthday on a stand. Next to it was a note that he soon would crumple up and throw with hate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Sophie, Arthur's plan to get her back, and an unexpected, unwanted companion.

_Dearest Kirkland of Britannia,_

_As you will know by the time you come back to your beautiful cabin, your beloved sister, Sophie, is now in my grasp. Being a rare bearer of the five elements, I am in need of her assistance. Since she had ran away from me before, I tracked her down towards your home. Unfortunately, she struggled against my forces, hence the way your home now looks. My associate felt the need to clean up but I told him not to bother. You would feel the need to clean to calm your anger._

_If you miss your dear Sophie, you may find your way to my kingdom. There should be no trouble since it is one of only two places which contain snow. I wish you luck on your journey, if you do intend to come and retrieve your sister._

_May you stay warm and live long enough to visit._

_Braginski of Rossiya_

            Arthur grumbled to himself as he cleaned his home. This indeed calmed him down, and that caused him to nearly set his papers a flame with rage. He hated that the Russian knew him. The bastard must have had scouts that studied up on him.

            Finally tidying up his home, the blond held his sister's necklace close to him before putting it around his neck. He stepped through the living room towards his domain to pack for the journey he would start on. With a sigh, he stuffed his satchel with some food and his only canteen along with some spare clothes and a blanket. The satchel is magical to where all the items put into it go into a void; with this, the satchel is light and easy to lug around items he needs.

            Once he was set for the quest, Arthur pulled the strap over his shoulder, patting his bag before exiting his home. His hand lingered on the door handle, enchanting it so no one could enter through any openings in the house. Feeling like his home would be safe as he traveled now, he turned around and walked towards the nearest town.

            Though the Brit traveled to far off lands before, his feet never went near the north-east kingdom where it snows and never melts. Rumors of the prince who rules the land say that the Russian is a sadistic bastard who tolerates any sort of murder to a certain degree. There are also words which fly around, stating that the prince forces many of his advisers to stay in the kingdom and his subjects are terrified of him. Arthur wondered what the Russian truly was like though. Yes, he hated the man currently since he forcefully took his sister, but Arthur is the sort who would like to know someone first before judging them.

            His green eyes soon found the entrance of the small town where Arthur's table handler, Alice, sells many things. He knew she might have a map of the north-eastern kingdom. Once he entered the two, he quickly made way over to her stand.

            Alice instantly noticed the uncommon scowl on her friend's face. She rarely ever saw his scowl since he found Sophie, so she knew something must have happened to him for there to be such a look upon his handsome face.

            “Hello Art. Here for the usual?” She received some change from her last customer before casting her brown eyes upon him.

            “Unfortunately, no.” He glanced behind her, searching for a barrel of maps she had. “I'm in need of a map of the north-eastern kingdom, Rossiya.”

            Her eyes widened, knowing of horrible stories from that chilly kingdom. “What in Heaven's name do you need that for?” Though she asked this, she turned her back to him to retrieve the map, knowing where it was without a problem.

            Arthur stayed silent until she turned back around, placing the scroll before him which contained the map. Placing down the coins he knew she owed him over the years, he grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it into his bag. “Many thanks, Alice.” As he walked away, she frowned, take the money and putting it in a hidden crevice behind her. He hoped she wouldn't be hurt that he didn't tell her what was bothering her. He just wanted to do this quest quick without endangering anyone around him.

            Exiting the town, Arthur didn't look back. He walked North before coming up to a crossroads, choosing the right lane to walk. He knew where the borders of Britannia and Rossiya lie so he didn't need a map right then. He would only pull it own when he walked upon the snow.

            As he walked, he knew someone was following him. He made no notable signs for the other to realize they were spotted, but he did incant a small spell of repulsion. However close the stranger got, they would be pushed back yards away from the wizard. With a smirk, the blond Brit walked forth, miles ahead of him before he hit the actual border.

            Night soon came as he continuously walked on the road. Arthur noticed a close by tree grove, which lead into a deeper forest. Knowing the layout of Britannia like the back of his hand, he figured going through the forest would lead to one side of Rossiya. Before traversing the dangerous forest, he decided to make camp and rest.

            Once he put up a small tent for himself and conjured up a fire with wood, he dug through his satchel for the food he packed. As he ate, he grabbed the map he bought and scanned the layout of it. Rossiya, he knew, is the biggest kingdom so there would be lots of land to walk on. If he had his trusty broom, the trip would be easier, but since Sophie accidentally broke it when she was training, he had to create a new one. There would be enough time for him to do so along the trip when he took refuge and slept the night away.

            His green irises spotted a mass of dark green on the lower left corner of the map. The forest was further away from the main capital than he thought. It would take him at least a week and a half to reach the place. Arthur sighed, memorizing the route he would take before shoving the map back in his sack. He bit into a green apple, sour but his favorite kind, and stared at the fire before him.

            When he at the apple to the core, he threw it into the fire and planned to retire for the night. His ears picked up a twig snapping, though, so he stood, a ready stance to fight.

            “Who's there?” He called out. It was the same presence that followed him from the town, he noted. “I know you're out there. You've been following me since I left the town. What business do you have? Show yourself!”

            No response. He waited, wondering if his friends were playing a tick on him again. Arthur would have known, though, if it were his friends. They could hardly contain their giggles when they tried to scare him as a prank.

            Suddenly, just as his repulsion spell wore off, he felt a small whip of wind to his right. His eyes widened, realizing just what creature had been following him this entire time. Well, he knew it could be one of two with this much speed, but since the creature was in the form of a human, he knew it was the one his human race stayed away from.

            “You wanted me appear before you, didn't you?” A tenor voice spoke behind him. “Wrong choice, man. You should have redone your spell that kept me away.” Arthur then felt strong arms wrap around his waist quickly before a hand took his neck and angled it to the side so the vampire's teeth could sink into the Brit's neck.

            With a yell, the blond spoke an incantation that blew the vampire away. Grasping his neck so his blood wouldn't flow out as quickly, Arthur turned around, glaring at the vampire. “Bloody hell.” He mumbled, trying to heal himself as he put up a barrier to protect himself from the other. “What the hell made you think I would be an easy target?!”

            A laugh escaped the uninjured vampire. Arthur watched as he stood back up and faced him, his green eyes clashing with vibrant blue ones. “I didn't. That's why I knew you'd be fun to drink from.” The blue eyed vampire wiped his mouth with his hand, licking the blood still on him from Arthur. The Brit did all he could to not vomit. “When I lay my eyes on a prey, I never run away.”

            “Well, vampire, I am unfortunately not going to allow you to take my life.” Done healing up his neck, Arthur firmed his stance, glancing at the vampire's figure before him. A wheat-gold blond with steal blue eyes that glowed in the night's darkness. “I have someone precious to save and I am _not_ going to be set back just at the start of my journey by a stupid vampire.”

            The vampire suddenly turned his mood around when he heard that. “Oh.” Still hungry, but willing to forgo his meal, he stepped closer to the fire. “So, you're going on a heroic mission to save your loved one?” Arthur raised his brow up when he heard excitement from the other.

            “Basically, yes.” The Brit replied.

            “Sweet! Can I join you? Oh, I love being a hero. Dude! I just realized I was being a major villain right now.” His eyes warped from one emotion to another as he spoke. “Would you be willing to forgive a hungry vampire and let him travel with you? I could be of help! Honest! And I promise not to drink blood from you, unless you were considerate enough to give a bit for me, I’d so appreciate that since I haven't drank blood in days-”

            The vampire was soon shut up when Arthur blasted him with some wind, sending him a good distance away. Before the creature could come back, the Brit situated himself in his tent, reinforcing his repulsion spell to last the night. Unfortunately for the blond mage, he could still hear the vampire.

            “What was that for?! Come on, I just want to help. I could have it where I owe you since I drank some of your blood, forcefully. Please let me help you! I want to be a hero, not just some monster that drinks blood!”

            Groaning, Arthur silenced the vampire with another spell of his and hummed contently as he slept the night away, no worries coming to his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets irritated with Alfred until they talk about the separate elements.

            Arthur didn't realize that the vampire, a certain blond, blue eyed one, would be so insistent of accompanying him that the stupid prat would follow him no matter where he went. He learned that the vampire's name was Alfred Jones, though he didn't ask for it, and that he wasn't the only vampire around that could help them on their quest. The Brit lashed out at him verbally saying that he didn't agree that Alfred could help him, the vampire just assumed he'd follow and help without any consent. The blue eyed blond merely shrugged and kept following the wizard where he went.

            They were currently in the forest, which Arthur knew would take three days to travel through, if he didn't get lost. He was grumbling about how he wished he could do this journey alone without bumbling idiots that kept talking even though the second party never joined in on the conversation. Alfred's voice echoed through the forest and was becoming annoying to listen to.

            "-and I totally called that he was going to fail epically and nearly get his head cut off, but he was able to dodge the blow! He's so awesome and he knows it! He's been trying to chase this hunter girl, though, and he's asking to get killed by her. I have no clue why he's fallen for her when it's obvious she's in love with someone else. Oh! I was able to chat with her once before, that's how I know. She's in love with the prince of Österreich - I can never pronounce that name correctly - and she totally thinks he could possibly love her back-!"

            The Briton didn't care about a love triangle that obviously would not end well. Rolling his eyes, Arthur waved his hand towards the American and his voice disappeared. He sighed in relief once his ears no longer heard the annoying drivel Alfred spouted. The blue eyed blond instantly noticed that Arthur silenced him again and huffed, crossing his arms like the child he truly is.

            "You're very annoying." The vampire heard Arthur mumble under his breathe. "We're in a bleeding forest infested with creatures, such as yourself, that could attack us at any given time. Being the loud twit you are, I needed to silence you for our safety."

            Alfred didn't understand that one bit. He was a vampire, a being that had good hearing. He would have been able to hear an approach from a creature within a second it started. He sighed, inaudibly since his voice was still silenced. If only Arthur remembered that about vampires. Alfred knew that the man was smart, especially if he's a wizard.

            The golden blond poked the ashen blond, gaining his attention for a second. Alfred motioned for the other to reverse the spell on him; Arthur merely shook his head and kept walking forward. The American huffed and furrowed his brows as he followed. He tried to get in front of the other to try and stop him to send a message for the wizard to understand, but the Brit walked faster than the vampire. This surprised Alfred until he realize that he was walking through quicksand. Panicking, he clawed at a tree and pulled himself up.

            Arthur wasn't fortunate enough to realize they were walking through the sand trap, though. He only noticed it when he no longer could move his feet. Grumbling, he looked down and blinked in surprise when he saw the sand. The Brit sighed, trying to use his element of earth to free him from this trap; Arthur seemed to be unlucky once more as the sand didn't move.

            "Well that's bleeding great." He growled, fidgeting a bit only to be pulled in quicker. "I just had to get stuck in this bloody trap." Footsteps sounded around him on the dry grassy area of the forest. Looking up, Arthur saw Alfred, grinning with his arms crossed. He just glared at the other, noting  how his legs were covered with bits of sand. The bastard knew they were walking into a trap and didn't say- Arthur groaned. "What are you just standing there for? Help me out of this bleeding pit!"

            Alfred raised his eyebrows, watching as the wizard extended his arms towards him. The grin on his face widened. Crouching down so he was on eye level with Arthur, who seemed to be sinking quicker than usual, he stared into the depths of the Brit's green eyes.

            "What?" Arthur flushed, looking away since he's not used to staring too long in someone's eyes. "I need help, dammit. Help me, you incorrigible fool!"

            The American scowled at the insult and grabbed Arthur's face so the man could look him in the eyes again. His green irises looked away though and Alfred conked their heads together so Arthur could look at him.

            "Fucking hell-?!" Arthur pushed the American off as he felt his throbbing head. "What was that for?" He allowed himself to stare into the blue eyes Alfred grew up with.

            When he felt Arthur finally wouldn't turn his eyes, Alfred stared. _"I wanted to tell you to reverse your spell on me."_ The Brit freaked when Alfred's voice appeared in his head. The other merely giggled inaudibly. _"If you do, I'll stay quiet and be alert to warn you if anyone's coming towards us and voice a warning if there are anymore sand traps we walk into."_

            Arthur gazed at the vampire, surprise evidently written all over his face. "H-how...?" He read before that all the vampires created had a special ability given to them they harnessed and needed to control. It seems the annoying idiot had telepathy. Shaking his head, Arthur grumpily sighed. "Fine." He waved his hand in front of the other, reversing his spell.

            "Great, because, as I read in your head, I do have telepathy but I can only speak to someone if their eyes are locked on mine." Alfred stretched over and gripped the Brit's arms, pulling him out of the sand with ease. "Though, I'm surprised you weren't able to use your magic to get you out." When he set the other down, he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I've heard of you before, you know? The magnificent wizard, also called a mage since you control the major elements known to man. Sand is part of Earth, right? So you should have-"

            "Yes, yes, yes." Arthur interrupted as he continue forward through the forest. He waved his hand in the air. "That is all true, but everyone else is too ignorant to realize the many forms of each element. There are the main five, but then each one has a few branches. Why the bloody hell am I telling you this?" Arthur grumbled in annoyance, not liking how he speaks freely with the other.

            Alfred followed the mage, interested. "Please continue. I'd like to know what other elements people could learn to control." The ashen blond scoffed. "What?"

            Refusing to tell the other about all the research he's done on the elements over the years, Arthur scowled and looked away. He didn't want to tell him, but then again, if he didn't, the idiot wouldn't leave him alone about it. In defeat, Arthur explained his findings.

            "You know the regular elements, correct?" Arthur glanced behind himself to see the American nod. "God. Earth, fire, air and water are the main elements, the base of an elemental spell. If you work for years just on one element, you are able to do more than just control the base elements." He sighed, dodging a low branch before continuing forward. "For example, for the element of fire, if you train yourself enough, you may be able to control lava."

            "Whoa." Alfred's eyes widened in awe at that information. "That's cool." Grinning, he imagined himself controlling fire to the point of moving lava."

            "Yes, but lava isn't the only branch for fire." Arthur rolled his eyes at the childlike reaction he gained from the American. "Push yourself even further, you can redirect or even control lightening."

            "Holy shit! No way!" Alfred's comments seemed to anger the Brit, but Arthur withheld the obvious shouting he wanted to do.

            "Yes 'way'." The Brit said sarcastically. "It's an ancient move not many mages have completed yet. You need to be careful as well since you could die trying to control lightening." Alfred instantly silenced himself so he could learn about the different branches of each element. "There are possibly more branches for fire, but those are the only two I have heard of so far.

            "Water is another element which has multiple known branches." Arthur smiled since water was his favorite element, an element of healing and peace. "For one, water is a healing element used to quicken the process of a wound being reworked to perfection." Alfred nodded, knowing that since Arthur had used water to heal his neck the night before. "Snow is also a form of water but hard to control. Each flake has it's own different shape and will melt easily if you touch it. Ice, on the other hand, is deadly to work with, just like lightening for fire." The American mused on that, understanding how water could be a base for snow and ice elemental users. "Then there is the forbidden magic for water.

            "Blood magic." Arthur named, shivering. "If you are able to train yourself enough and focus on the littlest bit of water within a human body, you are able to control the blood. The ancient scrolls I have read said that most blood magic was used for torture and puppeteers. Human looking puppets with near to real expressions? Those were true humans being used and manipulate." Alfred felt grateful that his blood no longer flowed in his body like humans.

            "Earth is an interesting element." Arthur continued. "With earth, you can control the dirt under your feet, the rocks and boulders along the trails and, if possible, even metal and steel." The golden blond grinned. "Working from the bottom, you can control mud just like any other earth substance, then sand. If you are able to control sand, then metal will be just as easy to use since it contains small features of the earth. Ores, such as bronze, silver and gold, are just another form of rocks. There is such thing as crystal magic, too, which is an ancient elemental form magic.

            "The last easy base of elements, air, is actually hard." Arthur paused as he stopped in front of a big, tall oak tree. Alfred stopped behind him. "There isn't much known for air, so it's a difficult element to study. I've tried finding scrolls of ancients texts to study the different branches, but I couldn't find any. That is the only element where I am clueless." He frowned, admitting his unlearned teachings for a graceful element. "I have heard stories, though, that for the element of air, you can control smoke, fogs and mists. Maybe even take away air and defy gravity. Those are just stories, though." He shrugged, pulling out his camp set up.

            "Will we be resting here for tonight?" Alfred asked. His answer was a nod and he smiled. "I'll go retrieve some wood then." And off he sped.

            Arthur glanced over his shoulder, sighing as he finally was left alone. Looking up through the trees and to the stars, a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm coming Sophie." After a few minutes, he set back to putting up his tent and creating a fire circle of stones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the talk about elements, Arthur and Alfred will soon find themselves at the end of the forest. And find another annoying companion before meeting some new friends.

            By the time Alfred came back to the camp, Arthur had set up two tents, an extra he had in case the other one went missing, and the fire pit ready for the wood. The vampire smiled as he piled the wood he gathered into the fire pit. Without warning, the wizard shot a ball of fire towards the wood and lit it with ease. Alfred jumped back, still close to the area before it became aflame. He scowled at Arthur only to receive a small chuckle and smile in return. With a sigh, the American plopped down, a ways away from the fire, and stared at Arthur.

            "You know, you only told me about the four major elements." Alfred stated. Arthur glanced at him, pulling out some food for him to cook and eat. "Would you mind telling me more about the spirit element?"

            The Briton raised an eyebrow, surprised the vampire is really interested with knowing magic. If he was mistaken, he would think that vampire could learn magic. Thinking on it, he pondered if there were records of vampire wizards. None came to mind. Humming to himself, he figured that if this annoying blond wanted to learn a specific branch of the elements, he would teach him.

            "Spirit is derived from the peace of the air element. Though, there is much more to spirit than just being part of the wind element." Arthur cooked as he spoke. "Within this element, you are able to communicate with those who have passed on as well as parallel universes. One such universe we call the Spirit World, where all spirits dwell. Along with this, we are able to summon certain spirits who have bonded with us. Most of these spirits are give the titles of 'Guardian' over the human or creature they bond with. Almost like a guardian angel." A sigh escaped the Brit's lungs as he watched his food turn from good to burnt. "There are even mages who connect with a spirit guardian and are able to be one with them for a certain amount of time."

            When Arthur fell quite, taking his burnt meal and about to eat it, Alfred nodded, thinking over the new information he gained within just a day. "So, do you have a guardian spirit?" Arthur tensed at the question, scowling at the American. "What? I'm just curious. You've been at this stuff for years, right? And you have control over the five elements. Have you met your guardian yet?"

            "Unfortunately, no." The ashen blond ripped a part of his burnt meal and munched on it, refusing to speak until he was finished chewing. "I may have been at this all my life, but I have yet to be..." God, he didn't want to admit it, a failure of his own profession, but Alfred needed to learn it isn't as easy to be connected to the Spirit World. "I haven't met my guardian let alone entered the Spirit World." He huffed, focusing on his dinner.

            Alfred blinked in surprised. Astonished that the infamous wizard known through out many kingdoms has not become bonded with a spirit yet, the golden-wheat blond smiled a little. "It's hard, huh?" Arthur rolled his eyes at the obviousness. Alfred soon looked up at the sky through the tree branches and leaves. "Entering a world you never had tread upon before... Connecting with someone who would understand you. I can understand that, to a point."

            The Brit stared at his companion. It hadn't dawned on him until now that the vampire must have had it rough trying to make friends, especially with humans. Vampire are not the first thing on the list of friends with humans. His emerald green eyes glanced at his food, thinking how the boy must have been human once. All vampires were human once. He couldn't imagine a life as a vampire, though. He didn't want to be one. He was more of an outsider enough with being who he is.

            Finishing up his dinner, Arthur slipped into his tent. "We should get our rest for tomorrow. We have more land to walk on until we get to the edge of the forest."

            Alfred watched the other settle down and smiled. "All right. I'll keep watch then."

            Arthur's were still open. Knowledge of vampires were coming to the front of his memory and he felt like an idiot for silencing Alfred, but no guilt was there. Vampires didn't need sleep, the lived off of blood, the heard things miles in the distance, had great eagle eyes. Maybe having Alfred as a companion would help him save his sister. Arthur only hoped that Sophie was fine. When he closed his eyes, he fell asleep, ignorant to the nightly wonders happening around him.

            The American glanced at the tent Arthur slept in when he finally noticed the man sleeping. He glanced at the other tent, smiling again at the consideration Arthur showed through his stubborn, shelled off personality. Closing his own blue eyes to the world, he listened to the night, ears twitching at every sound the beautiful darkness held. He was interested in magic, wondering which element would best fit him. As he imagined a dream of learning each element, he soon felt a familiar presence enter the forest. Opening his eyes, he waited for morning to come and for the day that his friend would run into them.

**Mage of Elements**

            It was the third day and like Arthur predicted, they were coming close to the edge of the forest. He felt proud of himself since his American companion disagreed with him about the time it would take. They could see the edge of the forest from where the stood. The Brit grinned at the other. Alfred sighed, going through his pockets and handing over some coins to Arthur.

            As Arthur was about to step further towards the forest exit, a blur appeared in front of him, causing him to jump backwards. He recognized that speed, groaning at another vampire making their entrance.

            "Kesese~!" The vampire laughed, his red eyes grinning along with his mouth as he clapped a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred! Been a while, yeah? Miss my awesomeness?"

            Alfred laughed, ruffling up the albino's silver-white hair. The other pouted. "Yeah, Gil, I missed ya." The German grinned again. "Did you have to go an surprised Arthur though?" The said Brit's emerald eyes were wide before they showed his annoyance.

            "What? My awesomeness can't help it that I'm super fast and wanted to make sure he didn't exit the forest." Gilbert laughed his odd laugh.

            "Why the bleeding fuck don't you want me to exit the forest?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth. He had enough dealing with one idiot, he didn't want to be with another.

            The albino smiled a bit less. "Well, there's a group of vampire hunters on the edge of the forest waiting for me." He scratched his cheek. "Didn't want you and my awesome friend to be caught by them."

            With an exasperated sigh, Arthur raised his hands in the air. "I'm not a bloody vampire! Why should I be wary around the hunters?"

            "Well..." Alfred piped up this time, small smile on his own face. "You're hanging out with me. They'll think you're my new blood bank that doesn't want to leave my side."

            "Like hell. I'd give any chance to ditch you." Arthur instantly turned around, about to walk out until he felt himself pulled back by some arms. He struggled. "Let me go, you bleeding git!"

            "Hush!" Gilbert clamped his hand over the struggling Briton's mouth, motioning for Al to hide up in the trees. He followed, keeping hold of the complaining human. When they were all situated in the tree, the German looked down, red eyes waiting for the huntress he's been goading on. "They're here."

            They kept quiet, even Arthur. He watched below them as a group of three women on horseback trotted slowly around the area. He even picked up bits of their whispered conversation.

            "Are you sure he went this way, Liz?" A thick Ukrainian accent asked. Arthur couldn't help but stare at her enormous chest. A blush swept his cheeks, causing his captor to chuckle his odd sound laugh quietly.

            "I'm sure, Katy. He's always leaving traces behind." She eyed the trees, stopping her horse to scan her surroundings. "I feel him. He's close."

            "But Liz, we cannot see him." A soft spoken voice stated. "He may be here but he's good at hiding. He's out run you for years."

            "Yes, like the coward he is." Gilbert's hands gripped Arthur as he tried to keep himself calm and not fall for the bait. The Hungarian woman began to shout. "Gilbert! I know you're out there! Stop running away from me and face me like the vampire you are!" He knew she would be glad to take his head to her beloved prince of Osterrich. When nothing replied to her, she sighed. "Let's go make camp at the edge." She lightly kicked her horse and went to the end of the forest.

            The three men watched them go until they were out of sit. Once gone, they jumped out of the tree. Arthur then wiggled his way out of the German's arms and glared at him. "Do not get me involved in your affairs. I have things to be doing and need to be going."

            He stepped around the vampire only to be held up again. He groaned. "Sorry, dude, but we need to lay low for a few days."

            "Bloody- No!" He couldn't believe that Alfred told him that. The idiot knew he was out here to save his sister, why delay him any longer? "I am leaving! You two can hide like cowards." He blasted the two away with his magic and ran for the end of the forest. Just as he reached the edge, he tripped. Turning around, he saw Alfred cling to his legs. "Get off you wanker!" He kicked his legs.

            "Liz!" He heard the one woman shout for the huntress. "There's a person being attacked by a vampire!"

            Grateful that he would gain help to get rid off this idiot, he didn't expect Alfred to let him go. His eyes widened when Alfred climbed up closer to his face, turning his head and biting his neck once more. Groaning involuntarily, he felt himself stop struggling. "Blast it- Fucking vampire." He knew that Alfred was injecting some serum which made the victim of vampires calm and limp. Arthur swore he would pumble the fool when the affects wore off.

            Feet came over to them. "No, Katy." Liz sighed, lowering her spear and putting a hand on her hip. "Alfred, leave the poor man alone."

            The vampire backed off of the wizard once told so. He licked his lips, feeling energy he never felt before serge through him. A grin appeared on his face as he glanced up at the huntress. "Heh, you caught me." He stood up, scooping up the limp wizard. Arthur's mind, foggy, tried to focus on what was going on around him. "Sorry you had to see that. He's been rebelling against me." A wink towards the women made the two other blush. Liz merely shook her head.

            "Just make sure this one doesn't die on you like the last." She glowered at him. "Have you seen that stupid friend of yours?"

            Alfred laughed, shaking his own head. "Nope! Gilbert hasn't been around me for a while now. Not since the last you were chasing him."

            The short, soft spoken blonde girl closed her eyes, sniffing the air. "He's lying." She opened her aquamarine eyes and stared at the vampire. "He was hiding with Gilbert when we passed through the forest. And the human isn't really his new claim."

            The American scowled. "He is, too. I've claimed him and no other vampire can taste his blood." His possessiveness showed. Liz held up her sword in warning. Calming down, he sighed. "Sorry, it's just this one is stubborn. More so than the last." He hoisted Arthur up as he held him. "He hasn't even realized that I marked him with my first bite."

            Arthur, lolling between reality and dream, couldn't believe his ears. Confusion swept over him as he questioned why the huntress wasn't attacking the vampire, as well as what Alfred meant by "marking" him. He vaguely remembered that vampires could mark any creature to their liking so that only they could drink from them. Why did Alfred want to have Arthur to himself? The wizard's blurry mind only wondered, holding on to consciousness for as long he could, which was futile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another talk around a campfire before heading in the opposite direction with an irritated and impatient Arthur.

            Arthur's eyes slowly opened, blinking, focusing on the world once more. A campfire already lit was the first thing he saw. Then he heard quiet voice speaking around the fire. Feeling he slept long enough, he sat up, groaning a bit as his muscles awoke slower than his mind. The voices soon stopped speaking as all eyes were on him. He glared at the people.

            "He's finally awake." Alfred stated with a smile, pushing the Brit back down so his head was on his lap. "You should let your body rest longer, though. The serum I used on you hasn't exited your stream yet."

            The Briton scowled, sighing as he turned his head, hiding a blush on his cheeks since he's never used anyone's lap as a pillow before. He spotted the three women, wondering why they were with them. "Who are you lot?" He asked.

            The Hungarian brunette smiled at him. "My name is Elizabeth Hedevray. You can call me Liz or Eliza if you like." She shifted herself so to be comfortable while holding her sheathed sword and spear. "The two women with me are friends of mine from different kingdoms."

            "I am Lily from Schweiz." The little woman spoke first, nodding her head. "I am under the crown of Osterrich, though, as an adviser." She shyly stated. Arthur was surprised to see such a young woman as an adviser for Osterrich. Whatever reason for her to be there would be known soon, he figured.

            "She's in charge of the Lycans under the Prince's control." Liz explained. The Brit's green eyes widened. Never has he heard of any kingdom making use of the creatures that terrorize the human civilization. "Alfred is one of the vampires under his control as well." She pointed to the American, whose hand slowly ran through the ashen locks on the Brit's head. "He's one of the major generals."

            Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Ah, I'm just doing what I feel is right." When Arthur noticed the affection the other was giving him, he swatted the vampire's hand away. The American chuckled. "I also asked for a leave so I can go adventuring, but I forgot how hard it was to keep a good count of blood to keep myself going." He glanced at the huntress in front of him. "You know, one of these days the Prince is going to tell you to ask Gilbert to join his vampire horde."

            The brunette groaned. "I know, but if I kill him before it happens, I won't need to deal with him." She sighed, glancing at Katy. "Would you like to introduce yourself before we continue to a different conversation?"

            "Sure!" The big chested woman smiled down at Arthur. "My name is Katyunsha of Rossiya."

            Arthur's eyes widened when she spoke of her country name as well. He sat up, ignoring his muscles in pain, and stared at her. "Where are you from in that kingdom?"

            She blinked. "I'm from the capital. I'm actually one of the two Princesses, but don't speak of it to many. I'm currently hiding away from my siblings. They need to know how to rule without me." She smiled like a mother would about her growing children.

            The Brit grounded his teeth, glowering. "Well, Miss Katy," he calmed himself down so he didn't seem menacing in front of women, "I would be most grateful if you could tell me what I should know about your kingdom." The women seemed surprised since Rossiya is a kingdom not many want to go or live in. With a sigh, he explained. "My sister has been taken from me by someone who lives in Rossiya and I wish to get her back."

            Katy's purple eyes widened in shock. "Oh my! Do you know who took her?"

            Liz listened intently, knowing she would help if she could. Currently, she was on a mission to retrieve a certain vampire, alive as her Prince ordered, and bring him to the city. Maybe she could bring these two back with her two. Alfred is well needed once again and Arthur would be a great adversary being a well known wizard who has control of the elements.

            Arthur nodded, hands clenched into fists. "Braginski of Rossiya. That was the name he left in the letter he wrote to me." He scoffed, angered by the memory of the letter. "It's like he's playing with me."

            The Ukrainian woman's eyes widened even more as she heard her dear brother's last name. She looked at Lily then Liz. "Oh, well, uhm." Glancing back at the seething Brit, she softly asked, "Do you realize that that is the Prince's last name?"

            Before Arthur could process or comment, Lily stood up abruptly. All eyes landed on her and she shyly spoke. "Gilbert is back..." Liz instantly threw dirt on the fire and scanned the area. Though it was dark, she trained herself to see with no problem at night. Lily closed her eyes and listened to Gilbert's foots steps, focusing on his scent. "He's circling us. Taunting you."

            Elizabeta grinned, wielding her spear as she listened to Lily softly speak. Katy stayed down since she did not want to get involved with any fighting. Alfred, stood up, tensed. If Gilbert was here now, he must have heard the conversation.

            "Alfred!" Gilbert's voice echoed around them all. "I didn't know you were working under that sissy Prince! How un-awesome!" There was an audible pout and scowl in his words. Arthur closed his eyes, hands against the ground. "You're my awesome friend but still work for that pain? You told me you quit because he was stuck up and wouldn't let you do anything fun!"

            Alfred meekly chuckled when he felt Eliza's glare. "I didn't say I quit. I was taking a break. There's a difference, Gil." The American glanced at Arthur, wondering what he was doing. "And you know, it's not that bad working under him. He gives us vampires a viable amount of blood bags donated by his citizens."

            "Che, like I could believe- AGH!" His sentence was interrupted and the group tensed up, waiting for his attack. Everything was quiet for a second until Gilbert yelled. "What the hell?! This is so not awesome! Alfred, your fucking wizard is so dead!"

            Everyone looked at Arthur as he slowly stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, grinning. "Bloody idiot should have noticed the change on the ground in the first place." His emerald eyes glanced at Liz. "He's yours. Right behind those bushel of trees." He pointed behind the group and Liz instantly went through the trees. She paused, soon laughing.

            When the entire group joined her, Alfred joined her laughing. "This isn't funny!" Gilbert's head stuck out of the ground, trapped within the earth, struggling to be free. "Dammit, so not awesome." He grumbled, glaring daggers at the Brit. "Free me, you ass hole!" Arthur shook his head, raising one of his fingers and curling it forward. The earth surrounding Gilbert rose out of the ground and sat next to the whole it made, ready to be taken to the city where Liz needed to go.

            "There you go, Miss Elizabeta." The Hungarian turned to the wizard, grinning. "Now that you have the vampire you've been searching for and couldn't get, I will be taking my leave-" As he started walking away, a hand pulled the collar of his trench coat. He grumbled, glaring behind him, annoyed. "What now?"

            "I will be taking you along with Alfred back to Osterrich." His eyes widened. "I know that you don't have time to dawdle in saving your sister, but I believe that if you have more people with you that you will save her easily." Liz glanced at Katy. "Will you accompany us when we leave?"

            Katy nodded. "Of course." She went back to the camp they made, cleaning up so they could head to Osterrich. Lily helped her.

            "What- I- No, I'm sorry but-" Arthur tried his best to retort but Liz's glare quieted him.

            "Dude," Alfred laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "She's right, you know. The more people to help us, the quicker we can save your sis."

            The Brit shook his head. "The more we delay arriving in Rossiya, the longer it takes to save her! Does no one see that?!" He extended his arms, expression his dislike and urgency. "We are literally close to the border of Britannia and Rossiya. Why would I turn back and head to the other side of the country, to Osterrich, when I'm so close to saving her?!"

            Liz rolled her eyes, realizing that no sense would be taken in by him. Turning to Alfred, she signaled to him to do something. The American sighed, taking a hold of his companion. "Sorry, but you seriously need to calm down and come back with us to Osterrich. You'll see the benefits when we get there."

            "How?! Sophie could be drained of her elemental power by now and it's only been four days since I started traveling!" Arthur's emerald eyes stared in Alfred's blue, begging, pleading. "Please don't make me wait any longer to save her."

            The vampire, surprised at how this stubborn wizard could be withered away into desperation all for another person, sighed. Taking the Brit's shoulders, he gazed into those green irises that could hypnotize him and tell him what to do, sharing his thoughts with the other telepathically. Arthur soon calmed down, arms slowly dangling at his sides. He listened to Alfred's voice in his head, considering the thought that he was right. It would be safer to take a group of well trained warriors just in case matters lead to fighting. Honestly, the Brit could listen to this concerned voice for ages, but he would never admit that.

            He scowled, looking away from the other, disconnecting their telepathic conversation. "Fine. I get it. We'll go to Osterrich." Huffing, he crossed his arms, turning towards the camp and gathering up his satchel, helping to pick up everything before they left.

            Alfred smiled, glad that Arthur understood. Liz, impressed by the American, nodded, chaining the block of earth Gilbert resided in currently to the three horses. She set aside a fourth chain for Alfred to pull since the horses wouldn't be able to do that alone. After a thought, she realized Arthur could levitate Gilbert all the way there; she soon remembered that wizards don't have magic flowing through them continuously - it takes large amounts of energy to conjure up any sort of spell - so Alfred was the best thing to help tote the other vampire back to her country.

            "Lily, you will ride with me. All right?" The small girl nodded at Elizabeth as she went around the horses, making sure they wouldn't get spooked by her. She did this regularly so that if she went out, none of the horses felt afraid of her. In fact, they felt calm and safe around her, even in her Lycan form. "How are the horses?"

            "They are well. Calm." Lily pet the snout of her horse, touching foreheads together with the mare. "They speak highly of Arthur. Seems even he is known among animals and other creatures." A giggle escaped her. "Though, he has yet to visit the Spirit World." She looked into her horse's eyes. "Be kind to Arthur as he rides with you." The mare nayed in understanding before Lily walked closer to Liz's horse and mounted.

            Soon, Katy and Liz mounted as well. Arthur took longer to mount since he rarely rides on horses. He stared at the white mare, feeling she wouldn't spook when he mounted. As he started to slowly mount on the saddle, Alfred came up behind him, helping him up quicker. Startled, Arthur tensed up, scowling at Alfred, saying he didn't need the help, he would have been fine on his own. Alfred merely laughed, saying that without his help, they wouldn't have started out as fast as he wanted. The Brit pouted, gazing forward.

            "All right. Time to head out." Liz held the reins, snapping them for her steed to walk forwards. "Don't forget to grab the chain, Alfred!" She held Lily close before peering over her shoulder. Alfred took the chain and dragged most of the weight of the block behind them.

            "You know, Al, you could just hoist me up without them pulling me. That would be less embarrassing than being dragged in, leaving a trail." Gilbert pouted, mentioning how un-awesome this all was. Humming to himself, Alfred felt he was right. Dropping the chains, he hoisted the block of earth in his arms, walking after the four. "Ah, come-" Gilbert's face then felt many branches smack him. "This is SO not AWESOME!" He yelled.

            Sighing, Arthur moved the chains off the horses and block and into Liz's pouch on her horse. With a nod, they set of, lighter, easier. To the Brit's displeasure, this trip took five days to approach Osterrich. He may have held the honor to meet with the ruler of the kingdom, but his worry over his sister prevailed over the honor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the neighboring kingdom, Arthur meets Prince Roderich, who promises to help him rescue his sister.

        "Raise the gate!" Elizabeta shouted to the guards at the posts. When the recognized her, they started turning the lever to pull the metal gate up and pull the wooden doors open. When they were able to enter, Liz lightly urged her steed on. "We will head straight for the castle." She informed the others behind her. Katy nodded as Arthur glanced around warily with Alfred still carrying Gilbert in the mass of earth next to him.

        "Must you walk right beside me while carrying that imbecile?" Arthur grumbled in annoyance. Alfred merely chuckled, ready for the Briton's complaints. "It's enough that a stranger is being stared at, but with a vampire general walking next to said stranger while holding another captured vampire, that can cause a person to sweat with anxiety. I don't need any more attention on me than I already have."

        "Why don't you cool it and stop complaining, Artie?" The ashen-blond glared at the American. "At least you didn't have to hear Gilbert complain in your mind through the entire trip. I bet the girls were grateful for your silencing spell, but I have a major migraine and blood craving now."

        "Don't look at me you sodding git." Arthur shivered at the memory of Alfred sucking his blood, blushing involuntarily. "I'm not giving you another drop of my blood."

        "That's a shame. Your blood is very tasty and the best I've ever had the pleasure to dine on." Alfred laughed sincerely.

        Ignoring that, Arthur instantly asked the other something that struck him. "How could Gilbert speak with you when you two are not looking into each other's eyes?"

        "Gilbert's able to speak with other vampire's through their minds without locking eyes. Be grateful you're human." The Brit snorted, slightly amused that Alfred was slightly tormented by his friend. "He's still complaining, too. Doesn't want to meet the prince because he hates the guy. Like, seriously hates the guy." He grinned knowingly as another thought came to his mind, causing Gilbert to blush and struggle more so in the mass of earth. Alfred laughed at his reaction. "It would make so much sense if that were the true reason!"

        Raising an eyebrow, Arthur shook his head, a small grin of his own on his face as he looked forward. Liz and Lily were just before him with Katy to the left of them. Everything around them seemed to stop, though, when he noticed a guard come towards the princess in a rush.

        "Princess!" The guard bowed his head as she stopped to hear his words. "While you were all gone, we were attacked. We request your assistance with the wounded."

        "Oh dear!" She frowned, nodding as she turned to Liz. "Please continue without me. I will be at the castle once I have healed the wounded." Climbing off her horse, she gave the reins to her friends.

        "It's a good thing we have you, Katy." Liz smiled, taking the reins and watching her friend quickly follow the guard towards the church. Sighing, she realized that the only country that would attack them is Rossiya. Concerned for the prince, she snapped her reins and quickly picked up pace towards the castle, the others following her, trying to keep up with her through the town.

        Arthur's mind focused on how the princess knew how to heal. He figured that she must be in connection with the water element to become a healer. It suited her, he thought. He only just met her days ago, but he felt it suited her being a healer.

        Once they arrived at the castle, Liz helped Lilly off her horse before jumping down herself. Arthur slowly got off and waited for them to enter before following. Lilly took the horses and ushered them towards the stables where she would feed them and bathe them. The Brit stared at her before being lightly pushed forward by the blond vampire that caused his adventure to go awry. His green eyes glared at Alfred before moving forward after the Hungarian huntress.

        They passed through the foyer and went up the right set of stairs, entering the door situated in the center. Liz pushed the doors open easily and she quickly walked towards the throne where Prince Roderich sat, bored until he saw her. He sat straight and waited for her to kneel before speaking.

        When she knelt down, she was the first to say something. "Prince Roderich, I come back with that vile vampire you wish to add into our army." She glanced up at him. "I heard there was an attack on you. Are you hurt?" Her concern for him showed, outweighing her priorities of the stupid Prussian vampire captured in a mound of dirt.

        Smiling slightly, Roderich nodded towards her. "Very well done, Elizabeth. I know how hard it was to catch him since it has taken years for you to do so. As for the attack, I am not harmed. No need to worry." He caught himself from adding his pet name for her.

        She sighed with relief instantly. "That is a relief to hear, your majesty." When she stood up, she turned to the others behind her. "I also have found Alfred once more. He brought along a wizard who needs help to rescue his sister."

        Alfred put down Gilbert and stretched his body. "Yo. I'm back but I don't plan to stay for too long. I promised to help Artie save his sister and that's what heroes do."

        Roderich rolled his eyes at Alfred, eying the British visitor who bowed politely. "Tell me, friend, who took your sister?"

        Arthur nodded. "First, your majesty, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

        The prince's eyes widened. "The wizard who acquired skills over the five elements?"

        "Yes, the very one." He grinned, proud to know that his name travels far and wide. "The one to take my sister goes by the name of Ivan from Rossiya." Roderich gasped slightly, covering his mouth in surprise. "He took my sister knowing very well that she is one of the few people on this land who naturally controls all the elements." He stated. "She was born with that skill and kept away from people in fear of harming them. I found her and took her in, helping her control her powers. She became very dear to me, hence why I call her my sister, and I wish to get her back. I was close to doing so until I ran into your regimen that forced me to detour."

        "I can understand why they would ask you to come here first." Roderich nodded. "It wouldn't be good if you went into Rossiya on your own, no matter how powerful you are, dear wizard." Arthur scowled, upset that everyone seemed to think the same thing, but he could understand. Going into Rossiya alone is suicide. "Please stay for a few days. I will gather together a group of my regimen to help you on your quest."

        Silent at first, Arthur nodded, bowing in politeness. "Thank you, your majesty."

        Alfred beamed. "Hey, Prince. Add me on that list."

        Liz rolled her eyes before nodding. "Alfred has made a connection with Arthur so they shouldn't be separated."

        "Ah." The Austrian prince chuckled knowingly. "Very well. Be sure that this one of yours doesn't die as easily as the others, Jones. It would be a shame for Arthur Kirkland to die when he has helped the world grow with mages and elemental users."

        The American saluted. "Understood, your majesty."

        "Are you all just going to ignore my awesomeness?!" Gilbert finally spoke up; the silencing spell having worn off. He had enough of getting no attention at all. "I want out of this stupid mass of dirt!"

        Arthur chuckled, gazing at the prince. Roderich sighed, waving his hand as a "go ahead" signal. The wizard nodded, gazing at the mass of earth and holding his hand up towards it. As it began to shake, Alfred stepped further away, and Gilbert freaked out. The dirt slowly fell apart before exploding, which Gilbert yelled once he felt the explosion. It would have scattered everywhere around them, the dirt, but Arthur merely destroyed the boulder and created another object with the dirt before it fell to the floor and seeped through the cracks, returning to the soil beneath the castle. The performance shocked everyone in the room, traumatizing the already white-haired Prussian.

        "There we are. Not a speck of left over dirt on the floor." Arthur brushed his hand on his pants, grinning as he watched the albino shake. "You're no longer captured in the Earth."

        When settled down, Gilbert glared red daggers at the wizard. "You- You-!" Miffed, he huffed, unable to create a slur of insults. That experience terrified him to no end, though he wouldn't admit it, and it took a lot to scare this Prussian. "Fuck you, you stupid, unawesome wizard!"

        "Says the one who was captured by said wizard." Liz snorted in amusement. "And don't think you will get away easily either." She quickly went over to him and took out a wrist band. When he saw the wrist band, he tried to run but she grabbed him. She latched it onto him and he cursed. "Now you can't leave the kingdom unless given orders to do a mission. And when you do get orders, if you so much as stray from what you are supposed to do, you will be shocked by this bracelet."

        Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Enchanted bracelets? Aren't those used for servants that are disobedient?" Of course the answer was obvious, but he wondered who wore the matching set for master.

        The Hungarian laughed. "Yes, well, this one is quite disobedient." She raised her own hand and latched the master bracelet on her wrist. "And I shall be in charge of this idiot since I am the only one to keep him in shape."

        Gilbert grinned. "You would chain yourself to the awesome me? You _must_ love me then if you're willing to be with me all the time."

        An eyebrow of Liz's twitched before she took out a frying pan from behind her and slammed it across the albino's face. "There is no way I would be in love with a vampire as stupid as you."

        Alfred tried not to laugh as he watched the two interact. He glanced over at Arthur, who also seemed to be entertained by the scene before him, but the vampire could tell that the Brit was saddened and upset that he couldn't see his sister as soon as he wanted. Sighing, Alfred turned towards the prince. "Shall I show Arthur to a room?"

        Roderich hummed as he focused his attention on the blonds. "No need. Why don't you shelter him in your own home, Jones?"

        Beaming at the reply, the American nodded. "Sure!" He grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand. "I'll bring him around when you ask for him! See ya, your majesty!" Then he quickly walked out with the wizard.

        Arthur struggled with the vampire's grip on his hand, blushing since he never held anyone else's hand but his sisters. "Let go of my hand, you idiot!" He demanded, but Alfred tuned him out and kept hold of the Brit's hand. "Git!" He shouted at the vampire, embarrassed as he was dragged through the city streets towards Alfred's home.


End file.
